fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Final Battle Part 2/Farewell, Ray
(Upon arrival at the Fairy Kingdom as nighttime came, Team Fantasy and their allies hurried to the Element Temple. Behind them, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Ratigan, and Dr. Facilier charged after them, their anger reaching a snapping point, mostly on Myotismon and Ratigan. Then Myotismon transformed into a monstrous creature with white armor, short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask. He is Malomyotismon, Myotismon’s monster form. And Ratigan became an untamed hulking rat with his clothes torn up. Upon arrival at the entrance of the Element Temple altar on the tower, Team Fantasy were about to charge up when the villains caught up and nearly ambushed them. But thankfully, Team Fantasy’s allies and Louis held them off) Bloom: Hurry! (Team Fantasy hurried ahead with the Elemental Stone. But Louis and the allies were knocked aside and the five villains resumed their chase. At the stairs, they almost caught up when Ray noticed and flew back at them in determination. Team Fantasy stopped in concern at first) Ray: (To Team Fantasy) Go on ahead! (Regardless of being reluctant, Team Fantasy gave in and hurried. Ray then got ready to fight) Ray: Don’t make me light my butt! (Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Ratigan, and Dr. Facilier prepared to fight when Ray caught them off guard, backing them off with his light. But then, Dr. Facilier fired a blast from his cane at Ray, stunning him. After giving a struggling Ray a glare with the villains, Dr. Facilier then pulled a glass knife out and then (Sorry, Ray fans….) stabbed him offscreen. Then they resumed their chase after Dr. Facilier finished what he did to poor Ray. At the top of the Element Temple’s tower, Team Fantasy arrived and as Mario prepared to place the Elemental Stone on the altar when Malomyotismon lunged at him, knocking him down and dropping the Elemental Stone. But luckily, Peach caught the Elemental Stone before Vanitas grabbed it and kicked him away) Vanitas: Future bride or not, you will give back the Elemental Stone to us by force! (He lunges at Peach and while pinning her down, he struggled with her over the Elemental Stone. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy took action and shoved Vanitas off of Peach and Peach and Daisy backed off with the other members of Team Fantasy as the ones who can fight joined Mario and Luigi in the fight. Then Ratigan used his claws to smack Basil down) Ratigan: (Snarling) There’s no way you’ll beat us! Malomyotismon: And my comrades and I, my monster form, Malomyotismon, will get what we want! (Then the fight commences. Bowser blew a fireball at Dr. Facilier, but he dodged and smacked Bowser in the stomach with his cane. Just when he stabbed him, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver jumped on him) Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Don’t! (They tackled each other, making Dr. Facilier drop the knife onto the ground, shattering it, but Sonic and Shadow did not get cut from the knife. As the allies and citizens of the Fairy Kingdom watched from below, the heroes put up a good fight against Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Ratigan, and Dr. Facilier, despite getting some injuries in the process from Malomyotismon and Ratigan’s claws, Vanitas’ Keyblade, Dr. Facilier’s cane, and Hunter J’s knife. While struggling to stay on their feet, the exhausted heroes in the fight then noticed Peach and Daisy getting an idea and ushered them silently and secretly to follow their lead. They get it and slowly backed away towards the ledge of the tower. Then, on cue when the five villains lunged at the heroes, they jumped back and seemingly fell to their deaths. Then the villains smirked evilly, thinking they won) Hunter J: We won! Vanitas: Too bad for you! Malomyotismon: The Fairy Kingdom and the world is ours! Ratigan: Indeed! Dr. Facilier: So much for a miracle! (They laugh evilly. Then….) Team Fantasy: Wrong answer! (The five villains got surprised. Then they looked down and saw Team Fantasy hanging onto part of the tower thanks to Silver’s powers) Sonic: So much for your victory! (Then Shadow fired his Chaos Lance at the ledge, breaking it and making the villains fall towards the ground to their doom. Then, as the other Team Fantasy members make it to the tower, the falling Vanitas, Dr. Facilier, Malomyotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan suddenly snatched Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Sonic, and Basil by their feet, making them fall with them. If the five villains are falling to their deaths, they’re taking some heroes with them. As the ten vanished behind the black fog screaming, Figment, Shadow, Silver, Peach, and Daisy dove after them, disappearing as well. Then a black gold explosion emerged from the ground, indicating that the five villains have immediately died upon impact on the ground. After the explosion died down, the other Team Fantasy members and the allies below got concerned. Then, thinking they’re gone, the non-serious female members of Team Fantasy broke down crying. Then, suddenly, they heard Louis shout out in happiness) Louis: Our five friends saved our other five friends! (The non-serious female members of Team Fantasy calmly stopped crying upon hearing him and they, along with their allies and teammates, spotted Figment and Silver carrying Shadow, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Sonic, and Basil to the top safely. Upon their saved friends’ arrival at the top, Team Fantasy then proceeded to put the Elemental Stone on the altar when….) Rosalina: Wait, guys! (They got confused as Rosalina arrived) Silver: What is it, Rosalina? Rosalina: You forgot about your firefly friend. Team Fantasy: Ray? (They run down to the stairs and saw in calm shock that Ray is on the verge of death at the steps. Back at ground level, the allies and Fairy Kingdom citizens saw Team Fantasy and Rosalina emerge grimly, with Peach carrying the dying Ray. The allies and citizens got concerned. Peach laid Ray on the ground gently and Ray weakly opened his eyes and saw his friends all around him in concern and sadness) Ray: (Weakly) Hey, mon amis…. Are the…? Daisy: The villains are defeated. Peach: Dead. Mario: And the Elemental Stone is safe. Luigi: And so are Peach and Daisy. (Ray got relieved) Ray: (Weakly) Aw…. Tres bien…. I like that very much…. (He looked up at Evangeline’s star) Ray: (Weakly) Evangeline like that too…. (He coughs. Peach and Daisy kneeled down to him in concern) Peach: Hang in there! Daisy: We’ll just have our friends heal you…. Rosalina: (Bowing her head in sadness) No…. (They looked at her in concern) Rosalina: That stab wound has an uncurable poison. He can’t be saved from that…. (Saddened by that explanation, the heroes got concerned. Knuckles then spoke up with anger and sadness combined) Knuckles: That’s crazy! There has to be a way to save Ray! (Tears stream down his cheeks) Knuckles: (Voice breaking) How can this…? (Ray then spoke up to Peach and Daisy) Ray: (Weakly) Cheres…. If I’m to fade away…. Sing me that Scottish lullaby you told me you recalled upon our first meeting…. Peach: (Voice breaking) No, Ray…. Daisy: (Voice breaking) No, please…. Ray: (Weakly) Just do it…. For Evangeline and me…. (Silence, then Rosalina encouraged Peach and Daisy) Rosalina: Singing can soothe the pain. (A short pause as Peach and Daisy, in calm tears, looked at their dying friend. Then, giving in, they sang softly and sadly) Peach and Daisy: (Sadly) A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth'' (Little baby, hear my voice)' 'Mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn (I’m beside you, O maiden fair)' 'Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a’s faic (Our young lady, grow and see)' 'Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land)' 'A ghrian a’s a ghealach,'' stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us)' Gu uair ar cliù ‘s ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor) Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg (Little baby, our young lady) ''Mhaighdean uasal bhàn ''(Noble maiden fair) (During the song, the heroes silently hung their heads sadly and the non-serious members even sheds some tears. Even Ray smiled softly and then as the song came to an end, (Sorry again, Ray fans….) he slowly closed his eyes and softly exhaled one last time as his light slowly faded away. Then after all was silent, Shadow sadly checked Ray’s neck for his pulse, and then, shedding a tear, he removed his hand from the neck and hung his head in sadness. Then everyone soon silently hung their heads while shedding tears with the non-serious members crying softly and silently. Later at the pond near the Fairy Kingdom, everyone, including the fireflies, gently and slowly carried Ray’s lifeless body on a leaf silently and sadly, apparently giving Ray a boat funeral. Then after the leafboat was placed on the water, Louis gently played his trumpet solemnly as everyone placed some pieces of lily petals in the leafboat and then after Louis finished, Silver gently and solemnly sent the leafboat floating away with his powers. After everyone sadly bowed their heads, they slowly and silently snapped out of their grieving when Rosalina then casted a blue lighted spell gently over Ray’s leafboat. Then it magically and slowly vanished and floated slowly into the sky until it turned into a cloud in front of Evangeline. Then, to everyone’s calm silent amazement, the cloud dispersed slowly, revealing another bright star right next to Evangeline. Then the heroes smiled softly and happily while the fireflies cheered, for Ray and Evangeline are officially together again in the afterlife. Then with that, Team Fantasy and their allies and friends smiled softly after the cheers from the fireflies ended and slowly walked back to the Element Temple’s direction, feeling good for Ray and Evangeline) '''''Coming up: With day two of Spring approaching very slowly, the heroes finally return the Elemental Stone to the Element Temple’s altar, and after Rosalina reveal more of Peach and Daisy’s true heritage, regardless that the villains revealed that already before, she and the heroes encourage Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy to sing their love for each other in front of the Elemental Stone in order to restore the Fairy Kingdom to its former glory. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies